Hot N Cold
|year= 2008 |mode= Solo |dg= Female (♀) |difficulty= 1 (Easy) |effort= 3 (Exhausting) (JD) 1 (Calm) (JDGH) |nogm= 6 |nosm= |pc= Fire Red (JD) Dark Rose (JDGH) Grey (2014/2015) Light Pink (Remake) |gc = Fire Red Pink (Remake) |lc=Pink |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 84 (JD) 78 (JDGH) |nowc = HotNCold |imageBG = pink |perf = Julia Spiesser |dura= 3:39 |audio = |kcal= 24|choreo = Julia Spiesser}}"Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman, who wears a white wedding gown with white high heels, has red hair and a white bridal veil and appears to have a red band on her leg. She also wears red long gloves with a wedding ring on the middle finger and red ribbons. Since wedding gowns are white, the dancer's usual white skin tone had to be changed to a more yellowish color to be able to see the dancer. Remake In the remake, her skin tone has been changed to white and her hair is now in a shade of hot pink. Her gloves and band are also in hot pink, and her wedding gown and bridal veil is now tinted pink, with the floral bits of her dress also are now pink. HotNCold_coach_1@x.png|Original Hotncold coach 1 big.png|Remake hotncold_coach_1@2x.png|''Just Dance Now'' (Beta) Background The background has a very pink color with shades of red in it and white lines. In Just Dance, the background is glittering. Just Dance: Greatest Hits The background is slightly different, with a more glowy touch. The dancer appears slightly less yellow, and her dress is slightly different. In Xbox Version, there are big floating diamonds on the background. Remake The background is almost the same as the'' Just Dance'' background but it is tinted dark blue near the bottom. Gold Moves In the Greatest Hits ''version and onwards, the routine has 6 '''Gold Moves', all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point your right arm and the screen and left arm down. Hot N Cold GM.png|All Gold Moves HNC GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Hot n Cold ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Beauty And A Beat * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Call Me Maybe * Crucified * I Will Survive * Moves Like Jagger * Oh No! * Wild * So What * Where Have You Been Captions Hot n Cold ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bridal Boogie * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Hen Night * Let Me Pass * Pretty Bride * Rip It Off * Tear It Up * You Trivia *In ''Just Dance, the song is titled as Hot N Cold (Chick Version), because the word b**ch is replaced by chick. In Greatest Hits, the song is named Hot N Cold (Rock Version). However, in the preview video, it was named as Hot N Cold, even though it has chick instead of b**ch. It continues to be called (Chick Version) in Just Dance Unlimited. *This is the first song by Katy Perry in the series. *This was one of the first songs revealed for Just Dance. *The coach's outfit is similar to Katy Perry's outfit in the music video for the song. *''Womanizer'' reuses moves from this routine. *In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, her skin is lighter. *Because this song has Tear It Up as a caption, So What’s Tear It Up '''was changed to '''Angry Girl. *This song has all of its moves in Puppet/Party Master Modes except the moves after the bridge. *The Just Dance Now version was originally was going to have red hair and red gloves, and the dress was more pointed to a shade of pink/red; it was changed after some time. *In the Just Dance Now files, there is a pictogram that is similar to the Gold Move pictogram, meaning that the Gold Move was supposed to appear 3 times instead of 6. *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf features a dress called Hot N Cold Dress, which is inspired from this song. *The dance appears in ''Video Killed the Radio Star. *The dancer faces out slowly at the end of the song changing into different hues of pink in the remake. *The avatar has differently styled hair to the actual coach in-game. *There is a pictogram for this song that is not seen in the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance: Greatest Hits. *In Just Dance, the word you're from "now you're plain" is misspelled as your. Gallery Tex1_256x256_0023e1cb6d65a81a_14.png|''Hot N Cold'' Hotncoldsqa.png|''Hot N Cold'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|''Hot N Cold'' (Remake) Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|''Hot N Cold'' (Beta version for'' Just Dance Now) HotNColdMenu.png|''Hot N Cold In the Just Dance Menu hotncold_cover@2x (updated).jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Hotncold cover@2x.jpg|Unused Just Dance Now cover 5HOT.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar jd2015hotncold.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games GOLDEN Hotncold.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Hotncold.png|Diamond avatar Hot N Cold.png|Coach Pictos-sprite HotNCold.png|Pictograms hotncold jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mashup background Pictos Hot N Cold.png|All pictogram colors (Just Dance-''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''-Mashups-''Just Dance Now'') HNI 0043.JPG|The 'Hot N Cold Dress' from Animal Crossing. Hotnback.png|Background Wii Pictogram.jpg|Pictogram of Just Dance: Greatest Hits only available on the Wii version coach_jd1_Katy-Perry---Hot-n-Cold.png|Coach extraction maxresdefaomg.jpg|Gameplay Videos Katy Perry - Hot N Cold Just_Dance_1_Hot_n_Cold,_Katy_Perry Just Dance Greatest Hits - Hot N' Cold - 5 Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Hot N Cold Just Dance Now - Hot 'N Cold (Chick Version) HD Remake - Katy Perry Site Navigation es:Hot N Cold it:Hot N Cold ru:Hot N Cold zh:忽冷忽热 Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Clean versions Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Trailers